the_lost_light_rebellion_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Inarinoko Jo
Inarinoko Jo(''Jo Inarinoko), ''is a pyromancer, inventor and archaeologist from Terra'su, she's the middle child between her younger sister, Naomi, and her elder sister, Meum. Personality Headstrong and excitable, Jo's always been a bit eager to go out and seek adventure, it's what led her to study pyromancy, and eventually into her career as an archaeologist. That being said, Jo's more than a little pugnacious, looking for and relishing in fights when she can, even at times that maybe she'd be better off not doing so, but she likes to show off. But don't mistake her headstrong attitude and pugnaciousness fool you, the things at Jo's core are a desire to help and protect people, and to learn as much as she can in life. History Early Life When Jo was young, she bounced between the homes of her Mother and Father, as the two had divorced. When Jo was with her Father, he'd more than encourage the young fox's right and desire to study subjects that interested her over ones that didn't. She thrived learned in leaps and bounds, even alongside her younger sister, Naomi and with encouragement from her elder sister Meum. Using radio equipment from her Father, she picked up radio signals talking about heroes from a far off world, and a good amount of music, particularly classic rock such as Queen and AC/DC. The stories she heard and the music that played would later inspire her in her later life and inventions. When Jo was with her Mother, however, Shiroi was as loving and supportive as she could be, but due to emotional relapse from the divorce, she continually tried to push becoming a shrine maiden and, eventually, Myobu, onto Jo, making the Mother and Daughter's relationship more than a little strained. College In her freshman year of college at about 17, Jo had already become one of the "Big three" students studying at the Taryn University of Science. As one of the top students, Jo was allowed to go on several sorts of expeditions and use the school's facilities for the advancement of her study and experimentation. On these expeditions they rather quickly devolved into more "adventures" than anything else. During these adventures, Jo and another one of the "Big Three" students, a Ryu leaning towards the snakier end of the spectrum named Claire, bonded and quickly became fast friends. A year later, Jo and Claire, now dating, had recovered a device they dubbed "Pandora's Box" and brought it back to the university to study. The Box and the surrounding ruins it was found in generated a sort of vapor that Jo had dubbed "Nebula Gas", the "FullBottle" was the device developed to contain this essence and attempt to use it. Before long, this experimentation got the school's administration interested, and at least a bit concerned, as they recruited someone to keep an eye on the fox and serpent's experiments. Dr. Likon Dauros had heard about the pair's experiments and immediately beginning to do his own research before joining the team, under the school's request, bringing with him a young black haired boy named "Sora" that he found in the ruins, seemingly having the ability to manipulate the nebula gas and alter or purify its status, making it safer to use on organic life. Jo and Dauros working together started to make leaps and bounds with objects utilizing the nebula gas for transformation, however something halted this progress and the Doctor hasn't been seen since, it can be inferred by Jo's unwillingness to talk about it that it has something to do with events that led to Claire and Sora's deaths. Recent Years Since the invasion, Jo's felt trapped in the role, not feeling she's really able to help the way she wants to, she took on a different appearance, subconsciously, due to feeling like that's what a myobu is ''supposed ''to look like. 4 years prior to turning 218, Jo found reason to believe the Empire would invade, and sent her sisters off world with a group of freedom fighter pirates. More Recently, Jo and her Father've been the heads of the resistance force against the JE, though she's had talks of giving up the Myobu role for her Father to choose a new one while she goes off to space to help galaxy wide. She helped Jesse Masell in his assault on the Jupiter Empire Research facility on Terra'su. She left the role of Myobu and joined the Lost Light's crew along with her "handmaiden", Momo Ninjin . Jo's since returned to inventing, and in returning to inventions, has shifted her appearance to one more resembling her natural form. Continuing development and creation of Pandora's box based technologies.+ Category:Characters Category:Lost Light Era